Confliction of the Soul
by alylove
Summary: With an extraordinary ability, Miley Stewart's life is turned upside down near her 16th birthday and her life becomes a matter of survival when the conflicted Mikayla appears in her life. Based off the show Heroes. Review, please!
1. Freak

Freak. That was the only thought running through Miley Stewart's mind as she watched her skin heal itself. Closing her eyes, she cried at the pain of cutting her palm open once more but her rapid breathing increased when the blood slowly drew back into her hand and her skin sealed up again and left no scar, just soft skin. Horrified, she began to shake and threw the scissors across the kitchen as she slid down the side of the counter. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Damn gym class. She'd always known gym would be a bad class.

"_Come on Miles, you can do it," Lilly said jogging next to Miley as Miley breathed heavily while trying to keep up with Lilly. "It's almost ¾ of the mile, you can do it!" Miley grimaced at the realization there was still more than ¼ to go and she felt like dying. "Your shoe!"_

_ "My…what…?" Miley breathed as she tried to ask what Lilly was talking about._

_ "Your shoelac-"_

_ It was too late; Miley tripped over her own shoe lace and went flying forward. She groaned as tears creeped into her eyes but didn't escape. _

_ "Shit Miles, your knee is bleeding."_

_ Miley looked at her poor scraped knee and carefully tried to stand up. "Lils I'm not finishing the mile run."_

_ "Yeah, let's go to the locker room," Lilly began to help Miley but Miley nudged her off._

_ "I'll be fine," Miley winced as she took a step forward by herself. Lilly raised an eyebrow._

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Yeah, you go finish your mile thing," Miley grinned and turned to keep walking while trying to keep the pain at bay. She walked back into the school and tried not to think about the embarrassing situation. Quickly, she dragged herself to the sink and wet a paper towel and went to clean her knee when she saw nothing except a trickle of dry blood. The redness was gone and there was no cut or scrape. Shocked, she touched her knee to see if it hurt but there was nothing. _

_ "Miley? You in here?"_

_ Miley heard Lilly's voice and scrambled to find her jeans and hastily put them on. She had no idea how long she'd been observing her now non-existent wound. _

_ "Over here Lil," Miley said._

_ "How's your leg?"_

_ "It doesn't hurt that bad," Miley said truthfully though her heart was beating fast and her mind was racing with thoughts. She was definitely going to have to figure out what was going on, fast. _

"Miley, Miley, hey Miley!" Jackson waved his hand in front of his sister's head which was still tucked in her arms. Her head shot up and her red eyes widened.

"Leave me alone!" Miley meant to yell but it came out as a muffled cry as she scrambled to her feet and ran upstairs despite her father and brother's concerned voices calling after her. She flung her door shut and jumped onto her bed burying her head in her pillows and grasping one of them tightly as her breath hitched and she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Eventually, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When she began to wake up, she realized the room was dark and there was someone sitting on the bed and there was most definitely a hand resting on her. She shifted to see Lilly, who had fallen asleep, sitting against the head of the bed. Miley rolled over and saw the time to be 1:12 am in the morning.

"Lils," Miley whispered gently shaking the blonde who wore pj pants and a tank.

"Hey Miles," Lilly said sweetly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What're you doing here?"

"Your dad and Jackson called me saying you totally freaked out and they were scared it was a female problem or something."

"Oh."

Lilly squinted as she tried to see Miley's face in the moonlight.

"What's wrong Miley?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Jackson told me he found you shaking on your kitchen floor and then you ran away crying. Come on, you can tell me anything. Best friends remember?"

"Lilly…"

"Did Amber and Ashley hurt you again?"

"No-"

"Come on Miles."

"I feel gross."

"Well yeah you're still in your school clothes. Go change!"

Miley rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed and took her jeans off and searched for a pair of flannel pants. In the moonlight she could see her perfectly smooth leg, no damage from earlier in the day. When she examined herself closely, she had no scars anywhere. After changing, she climbed back into bed and crawled under the covers.

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me what's wrong," Lilly pleaded as she slid down so she was laying facing Miley.

Miley avoided looking at Lilly and thought. No harm could come of telling Lilly, right? It was most certainly not a disease or disorder. No, Miley was sure this was something far more intense and unknown.

"Lils," Miley whispered, her voice shaking and her breathing shallow. "What if I was different?"

"Different? Like what?"

"What if I was an alien?"

Lilly's face scrunched up. "Miley I'm not joking."

"Neither am I! What if I was an alien? What would you do?"

Lilly paused before answering. "You'd still be my alien best friend," Lilly grinned and whispered softly before a frown emerged. "What's going on? You're not really an alien are you?"

"I don't think so. Remember today in gym class? When I fell?"

"Yeah, I think the whole class remembers," Lilly teased.

"Not funny. Well, I went to go clean my knee. But there was no scrapes or scratches. It was perfectly smooth and just had dry blood."

"That's impossible, I saw it, it was scraped to at least the next layer of skin and it was gross."

"Look Lilly!"

Miley sat up and pulled her knee up for Lilly to stare in wonder.

"I went home and I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong. Then I wondered if it was real so I used a knife to make a small cut in my arm. It stung, but it was gone within a minute. I tried to slice my palm open so many times and it just kept closing up and disappearing," Miley continued. Lilly stared intently. "Something's happening to me Lilly and I don't know what's going on and I'm scared."

Lilly was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "Break a bone."

"What?" Miley yelped quietly. "I'm not breaking a bone. Cutting myself hurt enough!"

"Don't you wanna learn what's going on?"

"Well yeah-"

"Do it."

Miley stood up and started to pace and Lilly followed her. She paced nervously till Lilly stopped her. "I can't, I can't," she whispered panicked.

"Shh," Lilly soothed as she walked behind Miley and gently rested her head on her shoulder. "Give me your hand."

Shaking, Miley slowly put her left hand in Lilly's right. Lilly closed her own eyes as she swiftly placed her left hand over Miley's mouth and bent her left pinky back, snapping it. Miley's eyes widened in pain and shock as she screamed though it was muffled by both Lill's hands know as tears quickly surfaced and made their way down her face. She managed a strangled sob as Lilly whispered sorry profusely and urged Miley to put the finger back into place. She could feel Miley's hot breath pouring out rapidly into her hands and she felt terrible, yet fascinated.

"Miley, Miley I'm sorry. Come on, you can do it, put your finger back to how it should be."

Miley shook her head protesting and crying but Lilly kept encouraging her till she painfully maneuvered her pinky back to where it should be. Suddenly she felt her bone heal and grow back into her hand as both their eyes stared in astonishment.

"Does it still hurt?" Lilly whispered cautiously. Miley tried to answer but found Lilly's hands still around her mouth. Gently she nudged away.

"It feels fixed. Like brand new," Miley replied softly.

Lilly tenderly brushed Miley's tears off her face and let out a quiet chuckle.

"You're invincible."


	2. Meet Mikayla

**Sorry, this chapter is really short. It's meant to introduce Mikayla and show her demented side. If you've seen Heroes, you'll know she's supposed to resemble Elle, and you can guess Miley is to resemble Claire. I was going to wait for more reviews, but I decided whatever, here you go:) **

Electricity buzzed lightly off the Latina girl's tan skin as her heart beat faster with excitement and a grin crept onto her face. She walked with a purposeful stride down the dim corridor and let sparks dance across her skin. A large glass window greeted her and she saw her victim sitting against the wall staring intently at her. She batted her eyes and waved as she skipped over to the cell door and entered the code.

"Hello Nicholas," she cooed as she slid in. He didn't answer and a pout appeared on her as she zapped him from across the room and she saw him. Wincing, he remained silent.

"Nick," she said in a hurt voice. "Why don't you like me?"

"I want to get out of here Mikayla," he said staring at her with his intense brown eyes.

"Daddy says not yet," she said as if it wasn't strange that her father kept people locked up in cells. "I brought you your pills."

He grunted and took them complying with her orders. When she realized she wasn't going to get much more out of the sulking boy she let out a sigh and zapped him hard before she left angrily.

Nick groaned as his flesh healed from her burn and discreetly took the pills out of his mouth that he hid under his tongue and threw them down the urinal. The ability disabling pills had been thrown out for the past week and he could feel his abilities returning. He just had to keep the façade up a little longer.

Mikayla Marshall skipped into her father's office.

"Hey daddy," she greeted as she fell into his soft couch.

"Good afternoon to you," he greeted as he stared at his computer. "Kayla, I have a very important assignment for you. I wanna be sure you can handle it first though."

Mikayla hurriedly straightened up. "What is Daddy? I can do anything, you know that." She walked over to him and looked at the computer screen to see a picture of a man with semi long hair. "Who's that?"

"Robert Stewart is the father we gave the baby who survived the Odessa Fire of January 1993 to. The baby, his daughter, is about to turn sixteen tomorrow. You never know, some powers may occur. I need you to leave in a few days to find out what you can. Think you can do that?"

"Yes Daddy, I can," Mikayla nodded eagerly.

"One rule: Do not let emotions come in your way. I don't want this to end up like your last mission. Understand?"

"Crystal clear Daddy!"

Miley stirred under her sheets as she began to wake up. She rolled over to find Lilly staring at her.

"What?" she asked blankly.

Lilly shook her head. "That's so cool, what you can do."

Miley groaned. "No it's not Lilly, it's freaking me out."

"It's like a blessing! You can't get hurt!"

Miley stopped to think. Could she die?

"Do you think I can die?"

Lilly looked caught off guard. "Well...I don't know. Don't look at me, I don't know anymore about this than you!"

She looked at Miley who avoided her eyes as she tried to process what was going on.

"Hey," Lilly whispered softly. "Happy Birthday Miles.

Miley's eyes widened as she remembered what day it was. "Thanks Lils. I forgot."

"You'll figure out what's going on, I'm sure of it," Lilly stated and smiled sympathetically. "But first, let's go celebrate!"

Miley grinned as she watched Lilly jump out of bed.

Mikayla nonchalantly walked into Nick's cell and set the pills down and began to leave.

"What? You're mad at me?" Nick asked blankly, sitting at the edge of his cot.

"You don't like me," Mikayla replied simply.

"I do," Nick said unknowingly toying with Mikayla's emotions. He wasn't an asshole. He was simply feeling pity for the twisted Latina girl.

She smiled and went over to him, climbing onto his lap until she was straddling him. He knew about her abrasive and invading personality and deemed it a result of her tortured childhood and lack of social interaction. As much as he hated it, he thought she was absolutely cute and he leaned forward and kissed her.

Mikayla playfully kissed him until she let sparks flow and he winced breaking apart and she giggled as she hopped off him.

"Bye Nick," she said leaving. He grimaced and once the door was shut he went over to the cell wall and tested his restored powers. Successfully, he phased through the wall and left the building. He didn't know where he was going quite yet. He only knew there were more pills, no more cells, and no more Mikayla.


	3. New Girl

"Hey Stewart," Amber sneered as she sauntered up to Miley's locker. The brunette glared daggers at the black girl. She and Ashley, her dumbass best friend, always seemed to make Mondays miserable for Miley.

"What do you want Amber?" she gritted out through grounded teeth.

"I heard you were too lame to have a party on the weekend."

"Yeah, I spent time with my family and friends, which doesn't include you anymore."

Amber glared as she grabbed Miley's wrist hard. "Shut up you little pathetic-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Lilly's voice cut through to both of them as she approached behind Miley as her eyes warned Amber to let go and she did.

"Stewart said the wrong thing," Amber snapped as Ashley and a dark haired girl walked up behind her.

"Just leave," Miley warned as she examined the girl standing with Ashley. She had straight long dark brown hair and her eyes danced with excitement though her face seemed set on glaring at Miley. She wore extremely skinny jeans with a very loose black tank that showed off her toned shoulders.

"Come on Mikayla," Ashley said and Amber followed the two of them off as Miley was left with Lilly.

"Wow how'd you piss her off this time? At least she can't hurt you anymore," Lilly wondered aloud.

"I brought up the fact that we weren't friends anymore. Who's that girl with them?"

"She just transferred here, Mikayla or something," Lilly said. "Oliver was talking about how hot she was."

Miley shook her head and she walked with Lilly to class, noticing the bruise on her wrist was gone.

x x x

Mikayla walked off with Ashley and Amber and pretended to understand them. Truthfully, she couldn't believe the level of stupidity they had. Sure, Mikayla had never gone to a real school before and had always been tutored by people in her cell, but she wasn't this dumb. She was sharp and observant and intuitive and complex. She'd noticed Miley Stewart examining her and she'd made sure to send an unfriendly reaction towards her. Of course she'd felt a little bit of sympathy for the bullied brunette but Mikayla rarely felt pity or emotions for others. Her childish persona was hidden of course by this façade of a high school student since she was undercover. But sympathy or no sympathy, Mikayla was determined to do this mission successfully for her father and find out if Miley Stewart really had regenerative abilities as predicted from her survival as a baby. Miley intrigued her. She wanted to be near the brunette, to know her. To save her.

x x x

"Go cry to your mom Stewart-oh wait you don't have one!" Amber taunted.

"At least my mom _loved_ me. How does it feel when your mom cuts your food intake to slim you down Amber?" Miley replied dauntingly. Her breath escaped and blood flew out of her mouth as Amber shoved her into the wall in the locker room and punched her in the cheek.

"Whore," Miley said holding her aching face. She didn't understand where all her retorts were coming from. Normally she was silent and let Amber get at her, but not now. Maybe now that she could heal it felt like nothing mattered.

Furious, Amber pummeled her in the stomach repeatedly until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned and saw the new girl Mikayla.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla questioned as she glanced at Miley who had fallen onto her knees coughing and spitting blood up as she held her stomach in pain.

"Teaching the bitch a lesson," Amber said and stared icily Miley before starting to briskly leave. "Come on Mikayla."

"I'll finish what you started," Mikayla said with a smile on her face as Amber shrugged and walked out of the almost empty locker room.

Mikayla walked over to Miley and crouched near the broken brunette.

"What do you want?" Miley said hoarsely as she wiped the blood off her face. Mikayla was silent as she crouched observing Miley with wild eyes. She got up and got Miley at a wet paper towel and commanded attention as she grabbed Miley's chin and began to wipe her face clean. She noted that Miley made no whimper or protest of pain after getting punched in the face.

"Thanks," Miley said awkwardly as Mikayla let go and threw the paper towel out.

"Stand up," Mikayla commanded and Miley complied, taken with the authority she commanded and the damn excitement in her eyes and the way she Mikayla seemed to draw her in, make Miley trust her. She felt Mikayla's eyes examining her closely.

"What?" Miley's voice came out softly.

"You have no bruises from anything she just did to you," Mikayla said blankly. Inside, her mind was racing with success and jealousy. The girl was invincible. She couldn't save her.

Miley began to panic. "No…I mean, um, it wasn't that bad."

Mikayla raised an eye. "Not bad? You had blood flying out of your mouth. I grabbed you and you didn't even flinch. What's your deal?"

"What's yours?" Miley shot back.

Mikayla scowled and kept silent. She had found Miley endearing and even admired the girl for standing up to Amber but didn't appreciate her questioning now though she was still fascinated with her.

"That's what I thought," Miley said and hurriedly walked past the strange Latina and ran out of the locker room to her next class, really late.

x x x

"Daddy," Mikayla called happily as she sat outside Miley's house in a tinted car. "She is definitely a regenerate. I saw her regenerate myself." Who cared if Miley intrigued her? She needed the approval from her father. She needed love.

"Good work Mikayla. I'm trusting you to bag and tag the subject. After this I need you to assist on the Nicholas escape case. Also, a warning, Shane is out there, the hunger is consuming him."

Mikayla winced inwardly at the name Shane. She knew he was all her fault.

"Yes daddy, I'm aware."

"Report back later Mikayla."

"I love-" The phone call ended before she could finish her sentence. Angrily, she shoved her phone in her pocket and watched with envy as Miley cooked dinner with her dad and her tomboy best friend sat on the couch with her lazy brother watching TV. A hatred began to develop for Miley even though she barely knew her. She was envious. The girl could heal, she had a loving dad, brother, and best friend, and Mikayla was jealous of how pretty she was. She understood that Amber and Ashley were probably jealous as well of her innocent beauty and wanted to destroy her esteem though now their plan seemed to be failing. But Mikayla had heard Miley complaining to Lilly about how awful her life was getting, and she wanted to spite Miley and show her that life could be much, much worse.

x x x

_A young man in a baggy hoodie and over sized jeans stalked the teenage brunette girl to the bathroom. As she looked at herself in a short white dress in the mirror, she noticed him enter and was flung to the wall without contact ever being made. Beads of sweat fell down her face mixed with tears as she tried to escape his invisible hold. A scream erupted._

Nick shot up in bed hearing the screaming ringing in his ears along with three words: Seaview High School.


End file.
